


Mendacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [319]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's feelings regarding being left out of the dinner at Ziva's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/16/2000 for the word [mendacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/16/mendacious).
> 
> mendacious  
> Given to deception or falsehood; lying; untruthful; as, a mendacious person.  
> False; untrue; as, a mendacious statement.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #042 Time.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mendacious

Tony listened as Ziva, Abby, Tim, and Gibbs all expounded about the wonderful time they had at Ziva's. Apparently, they had all missed him. Though Tony was certain at least one of them had made a mendacious statement in regards to that, since he'd never even been invited.

He didn't understand why they purposefully rubbed his face in the fact that he wasn't there. The only reason he could think was that they wanted to let him know he wasn't part of the team. Perhaps it was time that he sought another job. It seemed that he was no longer wanted here anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
